Ring of Solaria
The Ring of Solaria (also known as the Sword of Power, Sword of Solaris, Sword Ring, or Solaria Scepter) is a magical item introduced in Season 1. Overview It can be turned into a scepter that Stella usually uses to help cast spells, or teleport herself and other people to a certain place. Appearance |-|Original= It is cyan blue. When it is in its ring form, it is a ring with a sun-shaped circle. Same goes with the scepter form, except it is now much bigger and instead of the ring there is long staff with the sun-shaped circle being on its top. Ring of Solaria - Episode 102.jpg |-|Specials= The base is cyan blue. It has six orange jewel spheres on top - one in a middle and other five around it forming a pentagon. While transformed in a scepter it has a cyan blue sphere on top of it, but instead of the big wheel alike ring around it, it has six orange jewel spheres, once again - one in a middle and five around it forming the pentagon. On outside there's also five small spheres attached to the bigger ones. Ring of Solaria - Fate of Bloom Special.jpg |-|Dark Form= Chimera's scepter is different. It is a purplish, darker version of Stella's Scepter that's shaped like a diamond with a purple jewel. Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319.jpg Pre-Series It is a part of the lineal right of the Princess of the Sun and Moon of Solaria and has been in the royal bloodline of Solaria since forever. It was forged so long ago that no one remembers when. It was carved out of a stone, immersed in the Spring of Light which still flows in the universe. The ring was also considered as one of the most precious gifts offered by the Dragon Flame. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "An Unexpected Event," Stella uses her scepter against Knut and his ghouls in Gardenia Park, which Knut then steals as his ghouls restrain her, but she is able to recover it due to Bloom's unintentional attack. After leaving, Knut reports to his mistresses that his failure to procure the scepter, which was in his hands, was due to an Earth girl with extraordinary powers. In "Welcome to Magix!," Icy tells Knut that the scepter must belong to the Trix. Later, the Trix and Knut pursue Stella and the Winx, but Stella is able to transport everyone out of harm's way just in time. In "Alfea College for Fairies," Stella puts her ring in a case, which is then put in jewelry chest for safekeeping. Later, at Alfea, before the Trix bewitch the Specialists' gifts for the fairies of Alfea, Darcy uses a spell to see the location of Stella's ring in order to steal it, which Bloom alerts Stella of. They later use a spell to summon the jewelry chest, but Bloom is not far behind and manages to snag the ring case. However, after putting Bloom out of commission, Icy takes possession of the ring. After alerting the Winx that the Trix stole the ring, Flora assures Bloom that the ring is safe. Later, at Cloud Tower, it is revealed that the ring inside the case has been swapped for an enchanted egg, which yields the birth of Pepe. In "Date with Disaster,” Stella gives Bloom her ring for safekeeping. Later, a seemingly different Stella tears the dorm apart in search of the ring, and goes as far as confronting Bloom to hand it over. Later, after retracing Stella's steps, it is revealed Darcy was masquerading as Stella to procure the ring and the Trix have taken the real Stella hostage. The Trix, who are in an abandoned warehouse with the Winx, give them an ultimatum: the ring for Stella's life. The Winx are prepared to fight, but Bloom decides they cannot risk Stella's life and hands over the ring, freeing Stella. In "Mission at Cloudtower," Bloom finds a book explaining the origins of the ring, and the Winx learn that it is an important and valuable object passed down through generations of Solarian royalty, partly created by a spring of light born of the Sacred Fire, but this does not explain why the Trix are so eager to have it. Later, the Winx decide to infiltrate Cloud Tower in order to reacquire the ring. Meanwhile, the Trix attempt to tap into the power of the ring but yield no results. They angrily conclude that the ring does not contain the power of the dragon as they hoped. Later, the Winx enter the Trix's dorm and Stella finds the ring. |-|Season 2= Mostly used in the first episodes to illuminate dark places, defeat two monsters, help plants grow as well as teleporting. Which was done twice. In "Magic Bonding", it is explained to Sky that Stella must know the location they want to teleport to very well, otherwise they might end up anywhere. |-|Season 3= Stella used the Ring of Solaria in the eighth episode of Season 3. She used it to defend her father, Radius. Stella sacrifices her life for him and earns her Enchantix. Stella does not use her ring as a weapon much anymore after receiving her Enchantix, but she still did use it to teleport the team to places like Andros and Linphea. It is unknown where she keeps her ring during present time, but it is possible it is kept at Solaria or in her jewelry box. When Countess Cassandra abuses her authority as the soon-to-be Queen of Solaria, she disinherits Stella as Crown Princess, replacing her with her own daughter, Lady Chimera. As Chimera now holds the title of Crown Princess, she is given a Ring of Solaria as well. On the day of her mother's wedding, the scepter is laying against Chimera's bedroom wall. While her maids prep her for wedding, Chimera glances at it, feeling victorious as she will officially become heir to the Solarian throne once the marriage is officiated. She often uses the scepter as a proof of status rather than its actual use, for instance, using it as a pointer. When Stella defeats her by shattering the scepter, Stella delivers some powerful words to her: "a scepter is not what makes a princess." |-|Season 7= In "Mission In the Jungle", the ring was briefly seen when Shiny tries to eat it. Comics Seasons |-|Season 1= In "The Castle," Stella transforms her ring into its scepter form, uses it to transport Mike and Vanessa back to their home, and reverts it to its ring form. Later, Stella manifests her scepter but it is snatched by Knut, which he then gives to the Trix. Bloom is able to recover it but Icy freezes her and the scepter in ice. She is able to break free and return it to Stella. In "A Friend for Bloom," in a flashback to past events, Stella uses her scepter against Knut and his ghouls in Gardenia Park, which Knut then steals as his ghouls restrain her, but she is able to recover it by punching him. Later, she uses it against Knut, his ghouls, and the Hunting Troll in Bloom's house. The next day, she uses it to transport herself, Bloom, and her parents to Alfea. In "Prisoner of the Dark," the ring can be seen on Stella's finger. In "The Swamp Monster," Stella is seen with it before the Winx converge against the Swamp Monster. In "The Revelation," Stella uses it against the monster. In "Dragon's Flame," Stella manifests her scepter to cast Power of the Sun to thaw out Domino's royal palace. She carries it with her throughout her journey. In "Magic Battle," Stella carries the scepter with her throughout her journey underground Cloud Tower. Later, she uses it to give Bloom and Sky Wind Rider outfits. Afterward, she carries it during the battle at Alfea. In "The Ghost of Balmoral," Stella uses the scepter to furnish and decorate Bloom's room. Later, she uses it to reveal a hidden door. |-|Season 2= In "The Guardian of Dreams," Stella transforms and uses the scepter against the Shadow Monsters. |-|Season 3= In "Milly's Secret," Stella uses it to cast Power of the Light against Count Neropulos' demon. In "Lost Words," Stella uses it to cast Power of the Sun against the mother spider. |-|Season 4= In "Magic Holiday," Stella uses it to cast Power of Light against one of the rampaging sea monsters. In "The Dispute," Stella uses it to cast Power of the Sun to dry up excess water from an incoming flood. In "Magix Virus," Stella uses it to cast Blades of Light against the virus duplicates. In "The Wizard Kamud," Stella uses it to cast Power of Light twice against Kamud's army of troll slaves. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= |-|The Battle for Magix= Games World of Winx Trivia *Chimera temporarily wields a scepter similar to the Ring of Solaria. *The ring was redesigned solely for the Nickelodeon Specials, thus, its original appearance is retained when Season 3 of the Nickelodeon dub was aired. Gallery |-|Original= Season 1 Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(1).png RisingSunburst.jpg Solar Wind.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(2).png Winx Club - Episode 101.png Stella scepter.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(3).png Stella pin.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(4).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(6).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png Ring of Solaria - Episode 102.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png Winx Club - Episode 103 (3).jpg Ring of Solaria.jpg The Trix trying to draw out the ring's power.png Bentornato a casa piccolo mio.jpg Ep116-StellaRingofSolaria.png Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg|The Winx converge their powers onto the scepter. Season 2 Ring of Solaria - WCEp207(1).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp207(2).png Supernova (Stella).png Season 3 Winx Club - Episode 302 (3).jpg ~Chimera Twirls Her Scepter~.jpg Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319.jpg ChimeraEp319(12).png Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319 (2).jpg CassaRadiChimEp319.png ChimeraCassandraEp319(6).png Chimera.JPG ChimeraEp319(18).png Chimera c.JPG ChimeraEp319(19).png ChimeraEp319(20).png Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319 (3).jpg|Chimera's broken scepter. |-|Specials= Bloom, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Rising Sun.png Solar Wind.png Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella faints Nick.png Stella pin Nick.png Ring of Solaria (Ring Form) - Fate of Bloom Special.jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Mike sees Alfea Nick.png Ring of Solaria - Fate of Bloom Special.jpg The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg Winx-2.jpg TecnaSp3(4).png RoSWinxSp3.png |-|Miscellaneous= Winx club Wand.png Category:Stella Category:Solaria Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Weapons Category:Comics Category:Items Category:Dragon Flame Category:Games Category:Jewelry Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Specials